Wolf (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem)
Wolf is one of the main protagonists of the film Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem and is also the protagonist in the PSP game. Mission In the beginning of the film, Wolf recieves a distress signal from the ship that had just left Earth, after the events of the first film.The scout ship that had sent the signal, had crashed on Earth, and Wolf leaves his planet, to find the ship. When he arrives there, he discovers the lifeless body of the hunter who'd sent the signal to him. Wolf grieves for the fallen hunter, and then proceeds to take the Yautja's Bio-mask, to find out what caused the ship to crash. It is then, that he realizes that a Predalien from Scar's corpse had escaped, and killed several other hunters on the ship, before it had crash-landed. Now that he knows what had killed the crew, Wolf takes the dead hunter's weapons, along with a dissolving liquid, and uses his self-distruct device to blow up the ship, removing any trace of it, before leaving.Meanwhile, the escaped Predalien has spawned several Xenomorphs, by impregnating humans who get in his path. Wolf is hot on the trail of his target, and uses his dissolving liquid to remove any traces of the corpses he finds. A cop spots Wolf while the hunter is at his work, and is killed by the Yautja. Finally, after a battle in the sewers, Wolf catches up to his main target in a hospital, and the two creatures clash. During the fight, Wolf accidentally kills one of the women in the hospital with his Shuriken, pinning her to the wall, to the horror of her friends nearby. The Xenomorphs in the building flee to the rooftop, where they are killed by the Yautja. The Predalien battles Wolf, and the two mortally wound eachother. But before either of them can deliver the final blow, The Military bombs the town, killing both Wolf and the Predalien. Special Traits Wolf is distinguished by a missing mandible, an acid-scarred face, briefly in a scene in the film on board the Predator ship Wolf is shown to have a white eye, a large collection of trophies from many different species, a large arsenal of weapons, a large collection of masks, and a throne overlooking a valley which appears to be a Yautja settlement. He is shown to have been in many battles and being a participant in many Hunts. This is evident by the many signs, or rune type markings upon his mask, and also by the damaged mandible tusk/tooth of his upper-left jaw. Wolf has also been equipped with weapons not seen in other Predator theatrical releases, such as the Whip he used close to his final battle where he fought the Predalien. These, and many other aspects, show that he was a formidable warrior and fearsome hunter. Moreover, The Wolf was firm enough to overpower two Xenomorph Warriors at once and to hold his ground against a far more powerful adversary such as the Predalien. Equipment 4f96a1a452c8.gif|Cloaking Device 04-avp2-wristblades 5346.PNG|Wrist Blades AVPR-_Wolf5645.jpg|Plasma Casters 2951_press01-001.jpg|Plasma Cannon url645745.jpg|Combi-Stick tumblr_n9pc29SB5G1tuk7ruo2_400.gif|Whip shuriken.jpg|Shuriken 3956760-7973764604-32357.png|Laser Mines Glove.PNG|Power Punch Glove Collecting.PNG|Dissolving Liquid *Cloaking Device *Wrist Blades *Plasma Caster *Plasma Cannon *Combi-Stick *Whip *Shuriken *Laser Mines *Bio-Mask *Vocal Mimicry *Language Translator *Wrist Gauntlet *Self-Destruct Device *Sat-Com *Power Punch Glove *Medi-Kit *Cleaner case *Dissolving Liquid *Collecting Syringe Aliens vs Predator : Requiem (PSP Game) Wolf is the main protagonist of the PSP game of the same name, in which he makes the exact same appearance and role in the movie. In the game however, instead killed by the nuclear explosion along with the Pred-Alien, Wolf managed to sets his bomb to self-destruct inside the hive within the hospital and left the xenomorphs to incinerated alive within the blast just before the nuclear missile struck the town. As Wolf entered his ship and left the earth in time, the Queen, whom survives the blast, emerbes from the rubble, only to be killed by the blast of nuclear missile. Trivia *Wolf is the second Predator to show emotions, as shown when he mourns the dead hunter killed in the crash. The first Predator to do this was Celtic, when he fights Grid, trying to avenge the death of his brother, Chopper. Gallery 6379996531 bb7f6c74e0 z.jpg AVPR- Wolf.jpg AVPR- Wolf3.jpg AVPR- Wolf4.jpg AVPR- Wolf5.jpg PREDATOR by ekud.jpg SH-Monsterarts-AvP-Wolf-Predator-003.jpg Thewolf.jpg Wolf.jpg Wolf-mask-predator-28762278-1574-1200.jpg Wolfonset.jpg Wolf-Predator-predator-22942104-750-1000.jpg Yautja whip.jpg Yavpr-06.jpg Yfmhmvq.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Horror Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Male Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Died with Honor Category:Evil exterminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Independent Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Genius Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Bombers Category:Spear Users Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Hunters Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Humanoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Swordsmen